Hermione Riddle uncut Where Evil Triumphs
by sAsMo MaLfOy
Summary: Hermione has changed.. Shes a riddle...betrothed to Malfoy...and more evil then anyone could have imagined or is she! dm hg ..ooc! mwa hahah
1. how it came to pass

Disclaimer- I own nothing..JK owns all! All hail JK Rowling!  
  
Hermione Riddle -- uncut!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione was about to start her 7th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.... she was Looking forward to going back, not because she wanted to see Harry or Ron, but because she was now sure She was one of the hottest girls in school! She was thin, big boobs (thanks to a wonderful potion her friend gave her from Durmstrang!)And to her delight, now has long wavy black hair with blue streaks running down her perfectly sculptured back. She had lots of courage and loved demonstrating to that of the male variety.  
  
She was sitting at the grangers dinner table not talking to her parents.. Everything went downhill between them when stole $200 to get her belly, tongue and nose pierced. Not too mention all the colored studs she got to match her clothing!  
  
Dinner was still going without a word being passed between them. It had been this way for 3 months... She was just praising Voldemort that Hogwarts returned in 2 weeks! Then she could get away from her parents and back to great sex in the Slytherin broom cupboards, she always did have the best sex in there (Slytherins were great in the sac!)  
  
Just as her mum was passing her the beans a large mutilated owl broke though the kitchen window zoomed about the room destroying various antiques, and finally landing in Hermione's plate. Her dad was shouting and attempting attack the owl, while her mum sat nonplussed on the sofa.  
  
Hermione looked at the half transfigured owl, it looked..... Well...evil to say the least. She through bacon at it which it swallowed whole... As disgusting as this creature was she felt an odd connection to it. She untied the letter so harshly torn to its leg. as soon as the string came off it flew off into the sky.. Not before making another hole in the neighboring window.  
  
Her dad hit her and she fell to the floor clutching the letter. She ran upstairs and locked the door before her dad could attack her again. She ignored the shouts and studied the letter; it was black velvet with red Letters, on which was her name. Some weird force was telling her to open it... her hands subconsciously untied the ribbon. As the letter opened she saw red dust fly out of the opening. She accidentally inhaled it.  
  
A force unknown was whispering in her ear telling her to pack her things. She did as she was told everything going in to the trunk she charmed at school. Once the room was stripped the voice told her to open the letter and Read it. As soon as she unfolded the crease blue dust flew out and a tug at her middle was initiated... every thing went black....  
  
*** I had to repost sorry! *** 


	2. meet the parents

Disclaimer- I own nothing and this story never will and never has made any profit of JK's great works!  
  
Hermione Riddle uncut when evil triumphs  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***  
  
After 5 minutes of swirling, Hermione's feet landed smack bang in the middle of a house, no not a house, a mansion!! This was no ordinary mansion it was filed with dark art devices, she had read of most of them but others frightened her. From the main hallway Hermione could easily see 20 stories to the magnificent palace. The walls were painted a dark Grey and the stairways were ivory. The paintings on the wall were so alike to Hogwarts yet so different. Instead of knights and happy wizards there to give you advise, these pictures where of evil wizards and monsters trying to Rip open the magnificent frames which held them.  
  
"Hello" said a casual misty voice from around the corner. Hermione wanted to shout. Her insides froze as the tall black haired women strode around the corner and gave her a hug. "My sweet child your back at last, my husband and I looked everywhere for you, but you are here very early, your Fathers meeting is still in!" she said to Hermione.  
  
Hermione was still in shock, how could this elegant graceful woman be her mother? "U-um hi Mrs. ..." the woman cut her off "call me Myall until your ready to call me mother, but I warn you if you don't call my husband father right away there will be trouble, keep that in mind" "Oh ok thank you Myall "a rampage of questions were going through Hermione's mind, but only one came out. "How can I be your daughter?" "Would you like to see for yourself?" asked Myall I'm a casual fashion that often reminded her of Malfoy. "yes please Myall" she answered back. Myall put her beautifully sculptured hands over Hermione's head. A bolt shot though her scalp and all went black.  
  
******** Flashback ********  
  
Hermione was crawling down the long corridor, her father just got home, the top layer of his robe was covered in blood. Hermione's mother strode up to him a few house elves on her heels. Myall told then to clean her husband. The house elves strode up the stairs with her father. Myall then turned around to her lovely daughter. She was so young, just a new born but already she was crawling she would be great Myall could tell.  
  
Her father strode down the stairs in new very expensive bottle green robes. Hermione got this chance to properly Look at him, he was tall short brown hair, and the most unusual thing was the last she noticed, his eyes, were RED! Hermione didn't see anything wrong with this at such a young age but her older self did.  
  
Her father walked towards her and scooped her up in his arms. "My darling you have grown, Myall your well?" he didn't Wait for a reply before looking her over and kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"Myall we have a problem" he continued "the potter got away and are in a safe house with their child, Harry potter" He spat out the name. "don't worry Tom my love we will get him" Myall cooed.  
  
**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**  
  
"Voldemort has been captured, give up the baby Myall!" shouted mad eye moody at Myall. "Never! you canot have my child!" screamed a fitful Myall "Accio baby" Hermione whizzed out of Myalls hands and into Mad Eye Moodys hands "Avada kedavra!" shouted Myall and it hit a near by auror. Mad eye disappeared in a cloud of smoke with Hermione. "It's over Myall" cried an auror  
  
"It's never over! Not while you have my baby and mud bloods and muggles still exist!" with that Myall apparated to a safe house for death eaters (well only those of the highest ranks).  
  
*************** End flash back ***************  
  
"And then the ministry gave you to the muggles, they thought I died so they only changed your last name" Finished Myall as she took her hands off Hermione's head. "Any more questions?" asked Myall "Yes" Hermione whispered "is Voldemort my father?" Myall studied her daughter before stating what Hermione already knew. "Yes" A long pause separated the two women before a two house elf's interrupted "Excuse me miss" "Yes Minky" said Myall "Well master say she will be until busy dinner miss, but he says we have important guests for dinner miss, and that you should take young Hermione shopping" the house elf finished off crying. Hermione kneeled down to the elf. "What's wrong?" The house elf couldn't restrain himself any longer he launched on to Hermione hugging her with more strength then any house elf should posses." we are all just so happy you came back to us little miss "We misses u so much!" cried the elf! "Pull yourself together Minky!" shouted Myall "Sorry miss, master also said for me to present Paulio to her mistress miss" Paulio the house elf walked up beside Hermione trying to control her joy to be Hermione's elf. Hermione stood there still shocked an aching from the hug. "Hello paulio" "Hello miss, Paulio is very happy to be your servant mam very happy indeed!" "Well Hermione" said her mother "lets go shopping. , Minky glamour's please!" The house elf waved his arms around and dust flew out and on to Hermione and her mother they had both change greatly in appearance (An, use your imagination!) They walked out of the mansion and her mother apparated them both to Diagon Alley.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************************8  
  
authors note! yay how long was that..well not very long but i tried! 


	3. Escape

Hermione Riddle - uncut - When Evil Triumphs Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Hermione arrived she was confused  
  
"Myall I thought we were going to Diagon Ally"  
  
This is all so wired! I don't even know this woman, but the connection is there. Just be cautions, her brain agued.  
  
"Oh this is the rich end of Knockturn Alley" stated her mother.  
  
"Oh where are we going Mrs. Riddle" Said Hermione. Mrs. Riddle tensed up at the formal language her stupid little daughter was using. She covered it up with a smile, but inside she was fuming. Stupid little bitch, thinks she can make her own rules.  
  
"Honey I need to pop into this store for a moment, ok?"  
  
"Ok Mrs. Riddle."  
  
As soon as Mrs. Riddle was inside the store Hermione thought about making a break for it, she was sick of pretending it was all ok. She was sick of pretending to like her family. Her old family wasn't much but it was better then this!  
  
Hermione ran into the closest store, threw some floo powder into the fire place stepped in.  
  
"Granger house! "She shouted  
  
Hermione felt the familiar tug at her navel. She was then swept off to the place she called home.....  
  
When Hermione reached her house, the Ministry was already over the scene. Fudge came up to Hermione. "My dear I'm so sorry"  
  
(To be continued)  
  
*^*^^^*^***^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^** ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^**^^^^*^**^*^  
  
Author's note** Review or die! 


	4. Draco you Dumbass

Hermione Riddle-Uncut- Where Evil Prevails Disclaimer- I own nothing Chapter 4  
  
^*^**^^*^**^*^^*^**^*^*^  
  
"Hermione where so sorry "  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hermione new what happened before they told her and her eyes immediately filled up with tears.  
  
"There all dead Hermione, death eaters and one of them was identified as 'he who must not be named'"  
  
Hermione new she was in danger, she new her mum would come for her, she new her parents were dead (no emotion there) but all she could think about was how much of this didn't matter, it didn't matter that they were dead, she already hated them.  
  
The cream house she one called home looked like shit compared to her new home, there was no power to be had here.  
  
"Hermione," continued Fudge "would you like me to arrange a foster family for you?"  
  
Thinking quickly (as Hermione's do) she simply stated "no"  
  
Hermione turned around and headed for the fireplace, she took one more look at the place she called a home, once. But that was before.  
  
Before she left she said one more thing to the on looking ministry officials. "Goodbye Hermione Granger" Her eyes glowed. "Hello Hermione Riddle!" *^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^  
  
She appeared out of the fireplace in Knockturn Alley; she was convinced that she screwed up with her last parents. Mistakes were made but she would learn from them, she would make this mother so proud!  
  
Hermione spotted Mrs. Riddle ... mum, yes that's better, mum, coming out of a near by store.  
  
Walking up to her smoothly, stuck up and defiantly not noticing the hot wizards walking past her she apologized to her new mother.  
  
"I'm very sorry mother, I was held up"  
  
Myall knew exactly where she had gone covered the smirk with a smile and said.  
  
"That's quite alright darling, I got everything you need and more so we can go now if you wish"  
  
"Yes please mother"  
  
"Now darling we have very important guests for dinner one will be your husband to be, his parents and the Lestranges, I'm sorry your father is just too busy"  
  
"I will look my best for you mother"  
  
"You better" Myall muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, lets get home."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When they reached the mansion, Hermione took this chance to look at it. It was grey, with white window sills, 4 story's high and plenty wide. Hermione liked it . a lot! She followed her mother to the hallway, where her mother gave her a parcel. "Hermione darling when you get to your room say this spell 'Elmigio' ok?" "What will it do?" "Enlarge what I bought you, don't stand to close ok?" "Ok when's dinner?" "One hour, look your best, first impressions mean a lot to this family, do not disappoint me"  
  
"I won't" *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After putting away her new expensive robes, school supplies and a couple of extra things, Hermione opened the last parcel.  
  
It was beautiful set of dress robes, very feminine.  
  
She set to work straitening her hair, taking out her tongue and belly rings and putting beautiful Wizarding make up, finally she was ready for the dinner it was in 10 minutes so she slipped into the low cut, dark violet robes.  
  
She made her way down the hallways, setting herself up for what was to come, no matter what she wouldn't scream at her fathers disgusting face (she'd heard the tales), she would make herself like her husband and she would like the Lestranges!  
  
Myall was yelling at Paulio the house elf in the corridor, threatening to set him free. "Hermione feeling like a new person strode up to her mother dismissed HER Paulio to her room (in a fake angry voice), kissed her mother on the cheek and said.  
  
"I'm ready for them mother"  
  
Myall smiled and showed her in, very pleased with her appearance.  
  
Lucius was the first to greet her with his wife Narcrissa, Hermione quickly connected the dots the herself and Draco but didn't let it show. She smiled sweetly and turned to meet the Lestranges. Getting on well with them she turned to Draco who obviously didn't recognize her. "Hello, I'm Hermione Riddle." "Draco Malfoy, at your service." "Smooth" "I like to think so."  
  
"Honey, sit here." Said Myall pointing to a seat next to Draco. "Of course mother"  
  
Draco was so happy that his newly wed was hot hot hot! So much better then Pansy Parkinson! This girl looked well taught always a good thing to have he was told this Hermione Riddle is going to Hogwarts. This was also good, he thought still staring at her beautiful body in her beautiful robes.  
  
Hermione was sick of Draco staring at her, so she decided to do something about it. She turned around and said in a deathly whisper. "Stop staring ferret boy before I get my dad onto you" Draco not being stupid knew that only three people ever called him that but he was scared of Voldemort so didn't push the matter.  
  
Myall spoke up.  
  
"Let the dinner begin"  
  
Draco still couldn't help but look at Hermione; it must be instant attraction he thought!  
  
Lucius spoke up "My son has told me lots about you"  
  
Both teens heads shot up with looks of confusion.  
  
"Father how could I talk about her I've never met her?" "But you have Granger the smartest girl in Hogwarts, the unique beauty."  
  
"No father, that's Hermione Granger not Hermione Riddle!"  
  
"But son they are one and the same"  
  
..  
  
^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^* 


	5. JUST LIKE ME!

Hermione Riddle-Uncut- Where Evil Prevails Disclaimer- I own nothing Chapter 5  
  
^*^**^^*^**^*^^*^**^*^*^ "But my son they are one and the same"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^*  
  
Draco was shocked... The know it all mudblood is Voldemorts daughter! That would make her more important then me... better do some sucking up just as my father taught me. Draco got up from his table and bowed low to Hermione's feet, good to finally have you take your place in the family my lady.  
  
Hermione smirked, she saw right through his little act.  
  
"Thank you Draco, would you be so kind as to rub my left foot its awfully sore?"  
  
Damn thought Draco, this hot bitch is better than I thought!'  
  
Of course...  
  
And he did with hard confusion.  
  
"Hermione my dear, did I tell you that you are to be in Slytherin now?'  
  
"no sir you didn't but I am very pleased to hear it, well done."  
  
Voldemort smiled at his daughter,,  
  
Just like me!  
  
AN KANT KEEP WRITING ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 


	6. Naughty business

Hermione Riddle-Uncut- Where Evil Prevails Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 6

Last time

"Did I tell you that you are to be in Slytherin now honey"

"No" Hermione stated "but I am very pleased to hear it, well done"

'wow' Voldemort thought 'just like me!'

This time ...

Hermione couldn't believe she was in Slytherin, she would never see Ron or Harry playing chess in the common room. The only person she would see was Draco Malfoy!

Lucius was telling Voldemort and the Lestranges about Draco being prefect and Quiddich captain.

Voldemort was arranging for Pansy Parkinson to have her badge taken off her and given to Hermione.

Hermione was dead bored and decided to have a little fun. When Voldemort turned to Draco to ask him about Pansy's weaknesses, Hermione gently stroked Draco's leg causing him to tense up and stutter. Voldemort thought this was very peculiar and asked him what was wrong.

"no. no. nothing my lord" he croaked out.

Voldemort looked perplexed but turned and began talking to Bella Lestrange.

Hermione's hand ventured higher to the inside of Draco's crotch. Draco tensed even further. Hermione smirked at his she had him and she wasn't going to stop there. Her hand played with the top of his pants and slowly undid the zipper. '

She stopped and stared at him out of the corner of her eye. He was obviously missing her hand and went to grab it himself. A Millie second to late as she had already retracted her hand and gracefully landed on her lap.

Hermione swiftly lent over to one of the only Slytherins she had never been sexually involved with and stated "hope you enjoyed that ferret because it will never happen again" smirking she turned to her father falsely faking nice,

"Father? Wouldn't it help you and I if I stayed in Gryffindor?"

Lord Voldemort thought about this for a second. His girl was very bright. And he would like to keep some distance between his daughter and young Malfoy until the wedding. When we turn her to the dark side she may also be used to spy on potter.

"Yes my dear what a good idea."

Well not a good idea now but hopefully it will be a worthwhile investment.

At that stage of dinner Lucius Malfoy spoke up.

"Children………Bed"

With that simple statement Malfoy jumped up strode straight to the fire and flood through to his house as if under the imperious curse.

Hermione took this as her cue to leave quickly.

"Myall, Father, Lucius, Narcissa, Bella, Guests, good night"

"Don't forget Hogwarts tomorrow Hermione" Narcissa called from the table.

"Don't worry I wont" oh yes for Hermione had big plans.

Please review…I'm trying to figure out if I should try to keep this story alive


End file.
